Saladin
"I warn you against shedding blood, indulging in it and making a habit of it, for blood never sleeps." - Saladin Ṣalāḥ ad-Dīn Yūsuf ibn Ayyūb (1137/1138 – March 1193), better known in the Western world as Saladin, was the first Sultan of Egypt and Syria and the founder of the Ayyubid dynasty. A Muslim of Kurdish origin. Saladin led the Muslim opposition to the European Crusaders in the Levant. At the height of his power, his sultanate included Egypt, Syria, Mesopotamia, Hejaz, Yemen and other parts of North Africa. Biography Campaign Against the Assassins "If you want to destroy any nation without war, make adultery or nudity common in the young generation" - Saladin Saladin faced a threat from the Ismaili sect known then as the "Assassins" led by Rashid ad-Din Sinan. Based in the an-Nusayriyah Mountains, they commanded nine fortresses, all built on high elevations. As soon as he dispatched the bulk of his troops to Egypt, Saladin led his army into the an-Nusayriyah range in August 1176. He retreated the same month, after laying waste to the countryside, but failing to conquer any of the forts. Most Muslim historians claim that Saladin's uncle, the governor of Hama, mediated a peace agreement between him and Sinan. Assassins feared him when he attacked their hideout. He had his guards supplied with link lights and had chalk and cinders strewed around his tent outside Masyaf—which he was besieging—to detect any footsteps by the Assassins. According to this version, one night Saladin's guards noticed a spark glowing down the hill of Masyaf and then vanishing among the Ayyubid tents. Presently, Saladin awoke to find a figure leaving the tent. He saw that the lamps were displaced and beside his bed laid hot scones of the shape peculiar to the Assassins with a note at the top pinned by a poisoned dagger. The note threatened that he would be killed if he didn't withdraw from his assault. Saladin gave a loud cry, exclaiming that Sinan himself was the figure that had left the tent. Another version claims that Saladin hastily withdrew his troops from Masyaf because they were urgently needed to fend off a Crusader force in the vicinity of Mount Lebanon. An Alliance "I have become so great as I am because I have won men's hearts by gentleness and kindliness." - Saladin Assassins sought to form an alliance with him, consequently depriving the Crusaders of a potent ally against him. Viewing the expulsion of the Crusaders as a mutual benefit and priority, Saladin and Sinan maintained cooperative relations afterwards, the latter dispatching contingents of his forces to bolster Saladin's army in a number of decisive subsequent battlefronts. Historian Kamal ad-Din suggests a reason for this policy change on the authority of his brother: "My brother (God have mercy on him) told me that Sinan sent a messenger to Saladin (God have mercy on him) and ordered him to deliver his message only in private. Saladin had him searched, and when they found nothing dangerous on him he dismissed the assembly for him, leaving only a few people, and asked him to deliver his message. But he said: 'My master ordered me not to deliver the message (unless in private)." Saladin emptied the assembly of all save two Mamelukes (Slave soldiers), and then said: 'Give your message.' (Sinan’s representative) replied: 'I have been ordered only to deliver it in private.' Saladin said: 'These two do not leave me. If you wish, deliver your message, and if not, return.' He said: 'Why do you not send away these two as you sent away the others? Saladin replied: 'I regard these as my own sons, and they and I are as one.' Then the messenger turned to the two Mamelukes and said: 'If I ordered you in the name of my master to kill this Sultan, would you do so?' They answered yes, and drew their swords, saying: 'Command us as you wish.' Sultan Saladin (God have mercy on him) was astounded, and the messenger left, taking (the Mamelukes) with him. And thereupon Saladin (God have mercy on him) inclined to make peace with (Sinan) and enter into friendly relations with him. And God knows best" Assassination Attempts "It is not the custom of kings to kill kings." - Saladin The Hashashin have unsuccessfully attempted to assassinate Saladin a total of two times. The first Assassins to attempt to murder Saladin was in Aleppo, somewhere around 1174 - 1175. The attempt was made during Saladin's siege of Aleppo. The Assassins had managed to smuggle themselves into the camp, but were recognized by Nasih ad-Din Khumartakin, the emir of Abu Qabais, who had previously dealings with them. Khamartakin challenged them, and was killed by them. In the fight that followed, many soldiers were killed, but Saladin suffered no harm. Imad ad-Din and Ibn Tayy, as quoted by Abu Shama, say that it was the rulers of Aleppo who, when hard pressured by the besiegers, sought the help of the Assassins and promised them estates and other rewards. Ibn al-Athir, followed by Kamal ad-Din and Ibn Wasil, is more specific, and names Sa'd ad-Din Gumushtakin, regent of Aleppo as having sent a messenger to Sinan, the Assassin chief, promising rewards and asking assistance. The second Assassin attempt to murder Saladin occurred somewhere around 1175 - May 1176. Two Assassins disguised themselves as soldiers and sneaked past Saracen guards while Saladin and his army was marching. They then proceeded to stab Saladin with daggers. Saladin was badly wounded but his armor proved handy when the dagger wounds were found to not be fatal. Reasons Behind Assassination The rulers of Aleppo may have hired the Hashashin to kill Saladin, more specially Sa'd ad-Din Gumushtakin, regent of Aleppo. It is said that he sent a letter to Rashid Ad-din Sinan promising rewards. Although it is possible the Assassins were not motivated by the rulers of Aleppo but instead had their own reasons or could even have been motivated by Crusaders.